


Drabble

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: The Doctor has a go at writing a drabble...A Dialogue-Only Drabble





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm bored, and it's late and I wanted to write something quick and light. This is the result.

“One… two… thr—“

“Doctor, what are you doing?”

“Writing,”

“Writing what?”

“A drabble?”

“A what?”

“A drabble,”

“What’s a…drabble?”

“This is a drabble,”

“You’re just making up words now, you are,”

“Honestly, that’s what it’s called!”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why’s it called a ‘drabble’?”

“Because… well, because… you know, I have absolutely no idea,”

“Huh, makes a change,”

“Well, I can’t be expected to know everything, can I?”

“S’pose not… So how do you write a drabble?”

“Well, you just write a story in a hundred words,”

“Sounds challenging,”

“’S not so bad… Damn!”

“What?”

“I ran out of words…”


End file.
